A communication system may use an oscillator to generate in-phase and/or quadrature-phase clock signals (e.g., four clock signals, each offset in phase by 90 degrees) to receive and/or transmit signals. Moreover, in some cases it may be desirable to adjust the frequency of these signals (e.g., to tune the signals and/or to support different communication protocols, needs, or techniques).